kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Floaty
|category = Boss}} Mr. Floaty is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Super Kirby Clash. He is a water variant of Mr. Frosty. Physical Appearance Mr. Floaty has light blue fur and a large, white upper lip. He has a light blue, round nose and two black eyes. He wears swim trunks with blue and white stripes that also has a patch on his buttocks. He also wears a swim cap with blue and white stripes on his head, along with pink swimming goggles with a brown strap and a blue snorkel with a pink tip. Games ''Super Kirby Clash Mr. Floaty appears as a boss in ''Super Kirby Clash. In Story Quests, he is fought as a Toughest category boss in the Empyrean. In Party Quests, he is fought as a Tough category boss in the Seaside. He is also fought as part of Team Shimmy. Battle During his battle, Mr. Floaty can pick up and bump large bubbles of water. He can also run towards a player before falling over on them. He can leap high into the air and bellyflop onto a player, flattening them. When he lands during this attack, four globs of water will be launched into the air and splash onto the ground. While running at a player, instead of falling onto them, he may grab the player and eat them, slowly damaging them. If the player manages to escape, he will be temporarily stunned. In his second phase, Mr. Floaty gains a few new attacks. He can eat a blob of water in order to spit out a stream of water in the direction he's facing. He can now also leap into the air and twirl while spraying water. He can use this attack while spinning around the arena, before finishing off by Additionally, he takes two extra jumps before leaping into the air and bellyflopping. Mr. Floaty can quickly charge to the other side of the arena as well. When he hits the wall, he will be stunned, leaving him open to attack. In the second phase of his Toughest category fight, Mr. Floaty can twirl around the arena while spraying water before heading to the center and launching four globs of water, finishing off with a splash pose and an additional four water globs. Additionally, while twirling around the arena and spewing water, he may stop at one side of the arena and twirl towards the other. When he hits the wall, he will be temporarily stunned. During the second phase of his fight in the Team Shimmy quest, Mr. Floaty can charge to the other side of the arena twice instead of once. Gallery SKC Mr Floaty 1.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Mr Floaty 2.jpg|Mr. Floaty belly flops. SKC Mr Floaty 3.jpg|Mr. Floaty swirls through the air. SKC Mr Floaty 5.jpg|Mr. Floaty is furious! SKC Mr Floaty 4.jpg|Mr. Floaty runs forward. SKC Mr Floaty 6.jpg|Mr. Floaty collapses. SKC Mr Floaty 7 (2).jpg|Mr. Floaty splashes water. Related Quotes Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Novel Characters